Your Mine
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: Tiva was a normal teenager so she thought. Until a night seemed to change her life. Who is this mysterious man who says he'll be back for her? Dose she figure out what or who he is? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I remember like it was yesterday. I was sitting in a tree minding my own business when a car crashed into the tree. It sure woke me up. I jumped down to see if the driver of the car was ok. When I looked inside the driver was dead but it didn't seem that the driver died from the crash. The driver had to marks right on there neck and they looked deadly pale .

I looked around looking for what did this to the driver." It couldn't be a vampire they don't exist." I said quietly to myself but froze as I felt a strong arm pull me into him. I wanted to scream for I didn't now who he was. "Let me go." I said in a low voice but he just tightened his hold and whispered in my ear. "Now, now Tiva don"t scream I won't hurt you yet.." he said and I felt his breath right against my neck and shivered.. "Who said I was going to scream. Wait how do you know my name and who are you?" I couldn't see what he looked like but I did no he was strong just from his hold. "I'll tell you soon enough my dear Tiva ." He said in a low yet teasing tone. He then ran a finger down my neck and smiled as he saw me flinch. He let go and looked at me. "Wait for me Tiva I shall come for you in two moons." "Wait but who are you." I said still frozen to the spot I stood. "I said I'll tell you when I come for you until then be good." That was the last thing he said before he disappeared. I walked away calmly well as calm as I could until I heard something behind me and broke into a run. I didn"t stop running until I got to my house and sat down inside on the couch.

If you haven't noticed my names Tiva. I'm 17 going on 18 in 2 days. My hair is shoulder length black with dark red streaks. I had blue eyes and wore blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. My parents had recently passed away. In a car accident that happened thanks to a drunk driver. My unborn Sibling died as well so I was alone. All I had left were my cats Fell and Midnight two of my favorites from my friends cats liter. I had no idea why that guy I saw that night knew my name. He wasn't there and then he suddenly appeared how is that possible . Plus what did he mean in 2 moons if he met when the moon is full twice that would only be two days away and also my birthday. It seemed every year the night before my birthday and the night of m birthday had full moons.

I blinked a couple of times staring at the ceiling then over to the clock on the wall. It said midnight how was that possible it wasn't that late. I took out my cell phone and flipped it open, it too showed it was midnight. I yawned quietly and walked up the stairs to my room. I had to wake up in 6 hours for work but when ever I tried to fall asleep I heard that guys voice again. It was 2 hours later when I finally fell asleep . My dream kept trying to warn me I was in danger some how but I had no idea what it met so I ignored it. I shot up in my bed when the alarm went off and got dressed. I straightened out my hair and put make up on as well. When I finally was totally ready I grabbed my keys from the table and hoped in my car outside. I drove to my work in the mall or well to the mall so I can get into where I work which was hot topic. I was safe there at least I thought so I calmly opened the door to the store and turned on the lights and everything and awaited the customers.

((Ok .. This chapter is flash back /Intro in one Please revive


	2. Chapter 2

Work was slower then normal today. The only people that came in where teenagers or little children with there parents. I was about to go on brake or just leave since my shift ended at 3 and it was 2:30 but then he walked in.

He wore all black and had chains hanging from the black jeans he wore. His hair was short black with occasionally blue here and there. His eyes I would guess were a greyish blue.He looked really strong and yet I had no clue who he is. He smirked and walked over to me and just had this weird look. It was a longing ,but hungry look at the same time.

"Hey, Im Tiva are you looking for somethig..or someone."I said the last part under my breath and looked at him coldly

"Ello Tiva I;m Fell and I attually found who i'm looking for I'm looking for you."He said moving closer still smirking.

'Um ok then well it's nice to meet you Fell."I said and looked as though he was a stalker but I soon roll my eyes

"Sorry about that ."he said as though he just snapped out of something."So whens your birthday?"

"Tomarrow why."I said looking at Fell

"Just wandering well then I'll see you later, So keep watch my dear."He said then walked out of the store.

"So Tiva who was that."Jessica said smiling.

"Fell and no hes not my boyfriend we just met."I said yawning

"Ok... Ok well your off so get your ass outta of here and be ready for tomarrow remeber me and the boys are coming to pick you up."

I knoded and walked out of the doors of HotTopic and headed outside.'I could have sworn it was sunny.' I said to myself. I pulled the hood up on my hoodie and walked to my car, hoped in and left the parking lot.When I got home I fell straight on the couch and yawned. I sat up and looked at the table and then remembered mail I needed to get the mail. I got up went outside and grabbed the mail. COming back in I threw the junk mail in the garbage can hear the door and opened the other two envelopes. One was a eletricity bill the other a check from work for 500 dollars.'Ok now what it's 6 and I have no idea what to do ' I said as if someone eles was there. Finally I decided to cook tortalini(sp) . After I finished I put away dishes and cleaned up anything eles that was messy. It took me a little bit to clean the house up it was 10:30 so I went to bed.

Next morning I was woken up by my cell phone going off, my alarm and my house phone. I answered the house phone it was a sells add. When I picked up my cell phonr and said ."Hello"

"Ello , my dear Tiva how have you been?"the voice said from the other line.

'I'm great wait who is this how did you get my."He cute me off " I told you that I would see you in two moons times up so see ya tonight my love." Then the line went dead.

I paused and called Jessica to tell her what happened she just laughed and said I have a very amusing imagination, She didn't belief me ... she didn't belief that this guy was praticly stalking me. I manged to relax and looked over to the clock. It was already 5 time was going so fast. It was 20 mins later when Jessica , Eve and Josh stoped by. We went out to dinner and then to a 18 and up club. By 11:30 we were back at my place we said good bye and I walked into my house. The house felt colder then normal and the one light that I had left on was off. I dropped my presents I got from my friends on the table and then turned on the light. There on my couch was him... but how he got in I will never know.

He was smirking and watching my ever move."Well you took your lovely time Tiva..did you have fun."

"Yea it was fun but how the hell did you get into my house.. or find out where I live in the first place.. everything was locked and closed."I said blinking

"I have my ways now are you ready to go."He smirked

"No, wait why are you here.."I said

"I said I would come back for you and I kept my promise now come on.'He said getting up and grabbing my wrist tightly.

'Let go.. Im not going anywhere with you."I said trying to get free but he only growled. " Well at least let me lock up then.." I said turning away from him .

"Hurry up then." he said as he released my wrist and watched me making sure I didn;'t try to run.

'Ok who are you." I said again,

"Fell, I was the guy from before,from the store and well now." Fell said as he wrapped his arm around me possesively.

" I see now why..." I didn't finish for I felt icy fingers run down my neck then a sharp pain as he bit down but he didn't keep on like i thought he would.. He let go and licked the trail of blood from the mark off.

"You see .. I've made my claims on you ,Your body, your blood, and your soul are mine." Fell said and let go of me only to spin me around and kiss me. I blinked and tried to push him away but my body wouldn't listen I literalty gave in to him. He smirked and stoped the kiss." Ready to go now."He said lifting my chin up to look into his eyes.

"Fine."I said turning away and walked toward the door him close behind.

"Your stuff is already in the car all we need is your new stuff and you." Fell said as we walked to the car. He opened the passenger side and helped me in. He then ran back inside and grabbed my new stuff and came out.

'Ready."He said again leaning over to give me the same forceful kiss.

"Yes."I said into the kiss and then pulled away.

"Were, going home your new home but I should warn you I have brothers one younger the other older but you shall meet them soon enough.. and if you haven't noticed I am a vampire Tiva."He said with a smile and we drove off into the night time .The moon seemed to be clear and over us the hole time and I muttered finally." I figured that out when I saw that look you gave me when you first walked in the store and just at my house when you bite me." He smiled again and sped up .

((ok ok it's a longer chapter but a little confusing... What will happen when Tiva meets Fell's brother" If you have any ideas please share them and I will accept a profile for a male character if you choose to make one I will put him into the story as well but as Fell's brother. Ok it's a longer message too Oops well Please review and tell me if I should stop or continue again ideas are LOVED Byez.))


	3. Chapter 3

**_OOC: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I been Addicted to reading and I found a story that I started 3 years ago so.Oh A announcement Fell's name was changed to Bryan or Bry for short. Thank you for all your Reviews and heres Chapter 3!_**

_It was 1a'clock in the morning when we finally got to Bryans house. The lights were off and it seemed that no one was home and it welcomed no guest. Bryan got out of the car and I just sat there continuing to stare at the house. It wasn't huge like I thought it would be it was only two stories . Bryan opened the door for me and smirked._

_"Tiva ,were finally here do you mind getting out of the car."_

_"No, I'm comfy and I mean look at the house its all dark and spooky not to mention unwelcoming."I said not looking away from the house_

_"I will pick you up and carry you if I must you know Tiva." He said still smirking and the he unbuckled my seat belt and looked at me._

_"I'm still not moving and you can't make me."I said sounding quite childish I know but my mother once said I'm stubborn as hell._

_"Please."He then stoped himself from begging and got a cold smile."Come on now do we need to make a scene."_

_"Yes, yes we do."I said smiling_

_He suddenly grabbed my arm roughly and draged me out of the car and into his chest." Now will you walk or must I carry you there .. like a sack of potatoes."_

_"How dare you compare me to Potatoes I taste much."I stoped as I saw the look that was in his eyes._

_"Oh I got a small taste of you already don't be tempting me to take more right now My dear Tiva ."He said and looked at me smiling_

_"Hi , I'm Greg you must be Bryan's new girl friend or girl thats a friend what ever you two are calling each other OH has he been nice if he hasn't been nice I will tell the others.."he said grinning and taking my arn_

_"Hi, Greg I'm Tiva and it's nice to meet you . "I paused and looked at Bryan."Oh I guess you can call us together." I said the grined._

_"FIne fiine.. "I sighed and then plopped down onto the ground._

_He picked me up like I was a feather and carried me to the House._

_" I will scream if you don't drop me right now." I was about to scream when he droped me on my feet then kissed me roughly._

_'You where saying.. and Tiva I can do so much worse then that.. oh so much worse."he smirked coldly and then moved me out of the way just in time because the door flung open and a boy about 12 years old stood there grinning.He has blue eyes and black hair and right when he saw us that close he ran up and hugged us at the same time._

_" Finally she's here .. Should I tell the others .. Oh and did Bryan try to rape you.. or was that just something you do with all guys you meet."He said grinning and I started turning red_

_"Wait others how many are there of you.. and No he didn't rape me yet.."I said looking at Bryan who had clear amusement in his eyes._

_" A half brother my little brother and finally my older brother by 2 months so 3 or 4 counting me." Bryan said walking away to get my bags from the car._

_"I'm Greg you must be Bry's girl has he been nice to you."Greg said smiling_

_I knoded."Oh he's been very nice and I'm Tiva as for the girl part I guess I am his girl now."_

_Greg giggled slightly." Bryan is probally the nicest out of Jason and Jesse."_

_"I see which of you are the oldest and whos the half brother."I said curiosly_

_"I'm 12, Bryans 19 , Jesse is 19 and Jason is 20 and the half brother."he grinned but then smiled more then grinned."I'm the baby of the family."_

_I Smiled at Greg and watched as Bryan carried some bags from the car ."So whos the nicer one out of Jesse and Jason."_

_"Jesse .. Jason can be such a grumpy old fart it's scary."He said holdling in a laugh_

_Bryan laughed slightly as he passed by and then disappeared into the house._

_"Oh come in Tiva and have something to eat the kitchen is probally the easiest room to find but if you need me I'll be a hallway away."Greg said and walekd off._

_He was right the Kitchen was easy to find. I found it no problem and had myself a pear then some orange juice. Bryan walked in and wrapped a arm around my waste and kissed my neck slightly licked it as well. I tried to get loose at first but his Iron hold was to strong and he seemed to love just showing me off right now. The a Tall guy around 6'3 walked in he had blue eyes and dark brown almost black hair . He smirked at me but then I saw the same look I seen in Bryan's eyes when we met at Hottopic._

_"Nice catch you have there Bry you might want to be careful with this one though you never know when I might just take her."He said walking forward and putting a finger under my chin to lift it up. This caused Bryan to growl but he didn't let go of me._

_" Jesse you won't be able to do that since you had you fill of fun last time we had a female guest." He said this is a cold voice but then sighed."Plus if you haven't noticed she is mine.."_

_"Oh really now.. has that stoped me from playing with them I might have had my fun last time but heh I can have some more."Bryan said smirking coldly."But until then Welcome to the family Tiva."_

_"Go Jesse.." Bryan said in a low hiss that sent shivers down my spine._

_"Fine fine just be careful.."Jesse said then exited the room._

_I just sat ther frozen and then smiled slightly."Umm Bryan you can let me go now."I said turning slightly pink as I said it._

_"Fine , but stay out of trouble and if Jesse causes you any trouble tell me and I will deal with him."He said letting me go and walking out of the kitchen._

_I knoded and walked out of the kitched as well and walked down the hallway. I was truly curios about where everything was . I found two bathrooms, a game room , the living room , a family room that was much like the game room, Bryan's room and finally Greg's room that was slightly opened. As I drew closer to the door Greg came to it and smiled._

_'TIVA want me to give you a tour around the house well the rest of the house."He said grinning and grabbed my hand._

_"Ok but lets try to stay out of trouble shall we.. Or Bryan will have a fit."I said smiling almost breaking into laughter._

_We walked down the hall way Greg was a good tour guide. He pointed out Jesse's room that had a warning "If you dare enter You will face nothing but Fear." and it looked as though it was splattered with dried blood. Greg dragged me away and we continued to walk. It was all going well until he came out. He was 6'5 with dark brown spikey hair and ember colored eyes. He wore basic blue jeans and a t-shirt but his t-shirt showed off his musles nicely. Instead of smiling though He had a cold look as he stared at us._

_"What are you doing Gregory." He said coldly._

_"Umm, Well I was giving Tiva a tour and we were just well walking around."Greg said laughing quitely_

_"Oh so you brought her down to my room so I can get a little tast test and tell Bryan how good she is?."He said suddenly grinning at me wickedly_

_I shivered and backed away about to get running when Jason suddenly slammed me againest the wall and had me completely pined there._

_'Jason shes Bry's leave her alone please.'Greg said sounding more scared then I attually was._

_"It means nothing to me if Bryan's little girl thinks shes so safe here to wonder around shes wrong and hes more of an Idiot then I thought."he said leaning forward his icy breath now hitting my throat._

_"Bryan."I said quitely I was trying to say it louder but my fear had me by the neck._

_"Shh it's ok Tiva my bite won't hurt that bad just a tiny prick."He said his voice was calming and somewhat seductive. When he was just about to bite me a blure rammed into him and he went into the floor.._

_"Jason.. what part don't you get if someones mine there mine you don't just go and bite them.. or play with them if It was Jesse's case thats my job.."Bryan said coldly and got off Jason._

_I sank to the ground shivering as I looked at both of them_

_"You can share your little treat Bryan don't be so greedy."Jason said cooly._

_"If your so Hungry Jason go get yourself a meal.. but don't you dare think for one moment that I would share Tiva with you." Bryan said growling._

_"Bryan I can do what ever I want and you know you can't always keep her safe let alone hold both me and Jesse at bay."He said then walked over to me."Your safe for now Tiva just hope Bry can keep you that way."He said then walked away._

_Bryan walked over to my side and sighed."You apparently smell mouthwatering to them as well that can be a problem."He said althought he was smiling.."They won't get to you until i'm done having my fun if ever."He said his voice sounded very possesive he then kissed me roughly again. I kissed him back and then he release me from the kiss and picked me up. "Bed time for you."He said but I shook my head and was about to object but stoped as saw a dark look in his eyes."Don't think you can do as you wish if you step out of line I will make sure you feel so weak you would think you where dead or I might just have my fun torturing you.._

_I shivered again but finally found my voice ."FIne lets go to bed." He kissed the top of my head and walked away with me in his arms .Greg still sat there blinking but soon got uo and walked back to his room. Bryan got to his room and set me down on the bed and kissed my head again then tucked me in._

_"I'll see you in the morning."He said smiling_

_"But were will you sleep."I asked yawning_

_"I don't sleep but I could try sometime if that would make you happy."He said and grined again._

_"that would be Nice ." I said trying to keep my eyes open._

_'Shush sleep now Tiva you need to sleep."He said in a low voice I knoded to what he said. I was about to ask him one more thing but I fell into a deep relaxing sleep._

**_(( Ok.. done lol talk about warm welcoming... so the older brothers where a little hungry but Tiva was safe. Next chapter is Morningish so lol beware. Oh and Keep reading to find out what will happen! Again thank you for the reviews . BYEZ EVERY1! LOL oH yea I had fun with the font on this one XP))_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(( Heres chapter 4 enjoy.. and again thank you for the reviews))_**

_Morning came to me in a flash Greg had gotten into the room and was bouncing up and down on my bed well Bryan's bed. How cold he be so damn hyper in this early I thought and looked around for a clock._

_"Tiva it's already 2 in the afternoon Bry said you need your beauty sleep from that happened last night." Greg said sitting down at the foot of the bed. I was still groggy then it hit me it was 2 in the afternoon._

_'WHY didn't you wake me up sooner I need to go to work." I said jumping out of bed ."Where are my clothes damn it were are they."_

_"There in the closet and some in the top two drawers."Greg said watching me_

_"Thank you now if you don't mind out." I said shooing him out the door so I could get dressed._

_Todays outfit consisted of a black tanktop with dark blue shorts that were short but just long enough not to be skanky. and black running shoes that had skull shoe laces. I found my make up put on black eye liner with black eye shadow I also repainted my nails black jsut for fun. Yet something was missing but what. AHHa I said quitely to my self as I found my black cat collar with my little bell on it. I grabbed my black sweatshirt that said heat breaker on it and went out of the room. I stoped dead in my tracks when I heard a dark chuckle . As I tured to see who it was it was not other then Bryan and Lesse staring at me both having that same smirk too._

_"Did Greg tell you it's the weekend.'jesses said still smirking_

_"No he didn't say the day."I said back still looking at them_

_"Well it's Saturday and well we relax and like to stick with each other today." Bry said_

_"Ok but should I cange or not.' I asked and Bry chuckled again._

_"No, you look great I see you love dark colors too."He said smirking_

_"Heh maybe she should be the princess of darkness.' Jesse said laughin_

_" Well, I never reallt liked pink or yellow black is my favorite color and thank you for the compliment."I said smiling._

_"Your welcome . Oh and be happy we didn't send one of us in to wake you up."Bry and Jesse said at the same time which was really weird._

_"Why."I asked curiosly._

_"We would have probally woken you up stripped you shoved you into the shower and then helped you get dressed well that what me and Jes would have done but we didn't want you to scream Rape so we sent Greg in." He said laughing slightly_

_"Oh well thats good you didn't I would have ran out screaming but Greg's little alarm clock wake up call was good."I said smiling. "Well loud and annoying but got me up."_

_"Thats good now come on."Bry said grabbing one of my arms Jesse the other and they started dragging me away down the hall way._

_"So were are we going exactly."I said_

_"You'll see if we eat breakfast." Jesse said_

_"You guys I thought were vampires so how can you eat food."I asked looking at them._

_"Well thats were you come in.'Bryan said smirking and I gulped "Wait your gonna eat me?" "No, we have subsitute blood in the fridge so don't worry."Bryan said still smirking._

_" Even thought warm fresh blood will be better huh Bryan." Jesse said looking at my neck._

_"Oh yes I think we can get a little." He said grinning_

_"Wait a second you guys have blood." "But its not fresh." " If I allow it will you not kill me.'heh try not to were only going to probally take 2 teaspoons and not tell jason about it." Bry said smiling_

_"Fine, I have 3 liters of blood so 4 teaspoons won't hurt me that baddly."I said_

_"SO, your ok with it you know it may hurt."Bry said_

_"I know but I know you guys wouldn't hurt me that baddly on purpose."I said looking at the two of them_

_"Ok then lets stop up ahead ."Jesse said ."Bry you can go first since she is your." Bry knoded and they both let go of me for a second and Bry pushed me againest the wall . He kissed my neck for a second then bit in and began drinking, I winced slightly but relaxed. Jesse looked at me ."Your doing great hes almost done." Five minutes later Bryan detached amd licked over the wound. He was grinning ."Thanks.. your turn Bryan. Jesse did the same thing as Bryan and licked the wound from him._

_" SO how are ya feeling Tiva." They both said at once_

_ "Yeah just a little dazed and dizzy." I said smiling._

_"Good."Bry said kissing the top of my head_

_"Lets go ..can you walk Tiva or do you want help." Jesse asked_

_"I'm ok don't worry about me .'I said and began walking leaving them behind.They looked at each other then walked to catch up with me. We walked out into the living room . I turned and got some toast and a banana from the kitched . After we had finished we walked outside._

_It was cloudier then I thought outside. It didn't even seem like it was day time. Bry started walking to a huge black car with black tinted windows. Jesse grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car and pushed me inside right into Jason. Jason pushed me into my seat with a slight growl._

_"So were are we going guys."I said blinking_

_"Heh it's a surprise I knoq it will be fun maybe funner for us then you."Jason said smirking_

_"Why are you smirking like it's will be scary." I said_

_"Oh it might be since your so tempting looking.'He said leaning closer to me_

_"Don't even try it Jason Bry would kill you."I said coldly._

_Bry got in the car on the passengers side Jesse got in the drivers seat and we drove off._

_"Hey what about Greg."I said but froze when Jason licked my neck._

_"He can't come with us it may be dangerous for him."Jason said _

_"So you guys are being responsible for his case but you took me with you so how bad can itbe."_

_Jesse sighed "Just chill we wouldn't let anyone hurt you now please both of you shut up." Bryan knoded and me and Jason both knoded as well. Jason leaned away avoiding a death glared from Bryan then Bryan turned around . We drove on in silence well almost silence there was the faint music from the radio._

**_(( OK not my best work guys i'm sorry but hey its an update... I need some were fun for them to go please give me some idea places. )) ((BYEZ FOR NOW ))_**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Author: I am so very sorry guys the next chapter will be up soon . I myself don't like it much but you guys may like it who knows. I have two new chapters for you guys and I hope you enjoy them both. Again sorry it took me so long to say anything I have been in school and writing another story that now has 5 or 6 new chapters. I have the chapters written up just need to type them up. If you have any ideas feel free to send me a private message or email.


	6. CHAPTER 6!

**_Author: I thought I would never be typing up this chapter. My mind has so many random ideas and now I have a Naruto story with the first three chapters written up. I have Prophecy my other vampire story and my soon to be up warrior story called Return of Tiger Hawk. Anyways here's chapter five ! HERES MY NEWEST CHAPTER ENJOY!_**

_We were driving for a while, I didn't no were we were but I knew we were on the freeway. When we got on the freeway Jesse sped up a great deal and before I knew it we were going 90 no 105 mph. I didn't think we could go that fast in this huge car and still feel safe. That was until Jesse sped up even more and muttered something under his breath that sounded like the word Fuck. I looked around curiously at each of them then out the window. They all seemed tense but why what was going on."_

_"Hey what's going on guys." I said louder then I wished to._

_"Just stay quiet Tiva were having a little trouble ."Bryan said calmly._

_"Problem what sort of problem?, What the hell is going on I deserve to know guys.." I said feeling slightly scared but more annoyed._

_"She has a right to know were.. " " Don't it's ok they'll back up soon enough." Jesse said cutting off Bryan._

_" WHO THE HELL ARE THEY DAMN IT."I said and Bryan and Jason both stared at me._

_"Were being followed by someone we don't exactly no if they mean harm or not but there not human." Jason said coldly ._

_"Are you sure we will be able to lose them I mean."_

_"Don't worry you won't get hurt ."Jesse said looking at me from the rearview mirror._

_He was right there was nothing to worry about. Apparently they were following the wrong car or that's what Jason said as he looked to our right and there was a almost identical car. We all seemed to relax at the same time and fell quiet again until Jason spoke._

_"So that was interesting was it not and were almost to our spot." He said with a small smile_

_"So were are we going?" I asked quietly._

_"Going to a cliff we usually sit out on when were bored or just want to escape the city and sometimes when were bored we jump off ."Jesse said_

_"You guys jumped off a cliff?" I said surprised slightly and shivered._

_" Yeah into the water below it's icy but we will keep you safe ." Bryan said and sounded amused._

_I just stared blankly at them when we came to a stop after we got off the freeway and the boys jumped out of the car._

_"Come on Tiva" Bry said smiling_

_"No I'm good ."I said back feeling quite chicken at the moment._

_"Damn it don't be so stubborn.' Jesse said quietly ._

_"Fine." I said and got out of the car and walked over to them. They all smirked and I backed up._

_"Bry grab her." Jason said in a low whisper ._

_Bryan nodded and was gone and then behind me with an arm wrapped around my waist._

_"Hey come on that's no fair." I said fake pouting and they all laughed._

_"Fine fine you can sit here and wait Bryan can wait up here with you." Jason said but the smirked._

_"Or we can go first Tiva." Bryan said as he edged to the cliffs edge._

_"NO don't even think about it Bry." I said sternly ._

_But that was the last thing I said when he jumped of the cliffs edge me with him. I screamed as we fell but stopped when I saw I was absolutely safe with him. We hit the icy water and he let go . I swam to the surface and looked around. ' Where's Bryan ' I thought quietly to my self but then I got dragged back under and then up by a laughing Bryan who swam over to a rock to get out and help me out._

_"Having fun?" He said smirking_

_"Yeah… f ..un.." I said shivering._

_"Thought so now grab on were going back up." Bry said_

_"How can I when nothing wants to work." I said but he picked me up and before I could blink twice we were behind Jason and Jesse. I was still shivering but curled up more into Bryan's chest._

_"I'm not warn you know but we can go sit in the heated car." He said and walked back to the car still holding me._

_Jesse and Jason apparently jumped off the edge and jumped into the car soaking wet. They turned the heater on high for my sake and we drove off heading back for home. I was so tired and for once Bryan was in the back with me. I leaned on him slightly and put my head on his shoulder._

_"It's ok Tiva you can sleep or relax I won't leave your side." Bryan's voice was so peaceful I couldn't help but drift into a warm peaceful sleep. I was asleep in Bryan's arms safe and warm and didn't want to move._

_Jason sighed and the whispered." Is she asleep?"_

_"Shush Jason that was a bit of a surprise for her so she can sleep if she wishes." Bryan said back_

_Jason just smiled and turned around." She seems so peaceful when she's asleep must be nice ."_

_Bryan nodded." It is now like I said Shush and just relax like the rest of us." Jason said no more neither did anyone else as the car fell silent . The only thing you could hear was the cars on the freeway and the car itself._

**_Author: Chapter 6 I will have another one up soon. Hope you guys enjoy it and have fun. Remember review and tell me if you have any ideas. Til next time bye everyone . 3 GreedSeiyaShika_**


End file.
